


My brother too

by Newagenewbarricade



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zarria Hawke had lost everything, and now Anders was sitting in front of her waiting for her judgement</p>
            </blockquote>





	My brother too

Anders sat on a crate with his back to Hawke. She walked over to him feeling her feet grow heavier with every step. Of all the things she’d expected from Anders, blowing up the chantry wasn’t exactly at the top of her list.

                “I don’t expect any mercy from you. But I did what I needed to.” Anders said. Anders knew Hawke always consulted her friends before making any huge decisions, he was not looking forward to hearing all of them condemn him as an abomination and a murderer, not that he could really blame them.

                Hawke felt as if she’d just been punched in the gut, he expected her to kill him. She shook her head slightly. This man sitting before her, he’d been working to save mages for a decade. He was the man running a free clinic in the sewers risking his life for strangers and refugees the chantry forgot. If he thought the only hope for mages was without Elthina then there was no doubt in Hawke’s mind that he was right,

                “Anders, you you did the right thing.” She was choking on her words. She collapsed on him, wrapping her arms around the man she’d come to think of as her friend,

                “I already killed my sister, don’t ask me to kill my brother too.” She sobbed into his feather covered shoulder.

                Anders could scarcely believe his own ears. He’d always knew Hawke considered him a friend, but family… He knew what family meant to Hawke, the woman who’d lost everyone who that word applied to.

                “We have some mages to save.” She said as she pulled Anders to a standing position, smiling at him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but I got the idea and couldn't shake it tbh. This is an anders-safe space I don't want to hear anyone call him an abomination or a terrorist or any of that bullcrap. you can find me on tumblr as alinnsurana feedback always welcome!


End file.
